kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: E.N.D.
is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on June 4, 2004 on Cartoon Network and marked Numbuh 274's switch to villain. Information Plot One normal day, Numbuh 1 and his father Monty Uno are happily fishing outside, but in the mean time, Numbuh 86 and her Decommissioning Squad arrive and say Numbuh 1 is on the schedule for decommissioning. Numbuh 1 tries to explain to Numbuh 86 that it's too early for him, but she won't listen. So Numbuh 1 took his father Monty Uno back to the Sector V treehouse, but he just found out Numbuhs 2 - 5 are already taken away by Numbuh 86, along with the treehouse being taken away. Later some decommissioning agents find him, so he uses his home mail envelopes to escape. When Numbuh 1 is despairing, Numbuh 274 finds him, and tells him a conspiracy inside the Kids Next Door Organization is set to decommission operatives that are not really 13 years old. Numbuh 1 is stand up and wants to stop this, so he finds Numbuh 2's younger brother, Tommy Gilligan, and uses Numbuh 2's spaceship to go to the Kids Next Door Moonbase. Tommy finds an envelope from Numbuh 1's pocket, and when Numbuh 1 reads it, he finally finds out who's behind this. Numbuh 86 takes Numbuhs 2 - 5 to the Decommissioning Chamber to erase their memory, but while the machine was running, Numbuh 1 arrived and destroyed the chamber, releasing Numbuhs 2 - 5. Numbuh 5 thanks Numbuh 1, but does not remember his identity. Numbuh 1 discovers that Numbuh 2 - 5's memories are already erased, and Numbuh 86 is coming with her squads. Numbuh 86 then breaks the door down and crashes into the chamber. Numbuh 1 grabs the guns and gives them to his team to destroy the bridges and sends them crashing down to escape. Numbuh 1, Tommy, and decommissioned Numbuhs 2 - 5 fall to Numbuh 274's office, where he is looking at a list and changing it. Numbuh 86 quickly finds them there. Numbuh 274 apologizes to Numbuh 1 because he cannot help him, but Numbuh 1 calls his name and say he gonna miss his party. Numbuh 274 starts to feel nervous and says he doesn't know what he's talking about, but Numbuh 1 shows everybody the envelope, and Numbuh 86 grabs the envelope and looks very shocked: she finds out that the message inside is an invitation to Numbuh 274's 13th birthday party. Numbuh 274 screamed and hit the table saying: "I TOLD MY PARENTS I DIDN'T WANT A STUPID PARTY!" Then Numbuh 1 explains the whole situation: Numbuh 274 knew that he will be decommissioned if anybody found out about his 13th birthday, so he hacked into the mainframe and falsified his age months ago, but forgot that his parents were planning on throwing a party until after they mailed the invitations. The only way to ensure that no one learned the truth is by erasing the memories of the KND operatives on the birthday invitation list so that they would forget that it was his birthday. However, the only way to do that was by having them decommissioned. It was only a simple matter of getting into the mainframe, upping everyone's ages to 13, and let Numbuh 86 and her troops do the dirty work for him. Numbuh 274 / Chad Dickson explained he did all this because he didn't want to leave the KND, and he doesn't want a bunch of kids to take over his 5 years of work, but he snaps by calling them snot nose brats, horrifying everyone. Numbuh 1 tells him to listen to himself, for he sounds just like a teenager. Soon, every Decommissioning Squad points their guns at him. Numbuh 86 is very angry and says he is on the schedule to be decommissioned immediately. In retaliation, Chad takes Tommy away to become his hostage and puts a code on the computer to open the moonbase's root retainer to fly away to the Sun. He said this is his special birthday present to himself and takes his own ship, then laughs and leaves. The Moonbase is flying through space toward the Sun, everybody is in despair, but Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 found an idea, using a fishing pole to fish the moonbase back to the moon. Then Numbuh 4 uses the jumper to get Chad's ship and beats him after Chad called him squirt. He then realizes that he can't drive the spaceship, but Tommy helps him to drive the ship back to the moon and attach it once more. When its over, Numbuh 86 says thank you and gives an apology to all Sector V operatives and locks Chad away. She speaks to Numbuhs 2 - 5 that she can help them to recommission if they want. At first they are reluctant, but everybody agrees in the order of their Numbuh. In gratitude for Tommy's help, Numbuh 1 puts him in the Kids Next Door training program in Antarctica. Chad is locked in the cell, awaiting decommissioning. In the mean time, Cree Lincoln arrives at the cell using the Flying Trash can (Details in Operation: S.P.A.C.E.) and voices her plan to drive the moonbase to the sun. As she laughs, Chad tells her that he had already tried that act but it didn't work. Hearing this, Cree is disappointed and decides she must use Plan B. Seeing an attempt to escape, Chad asks if she could use help. She says "Sure, kid. Come on!" He then says "I'm not a kid. I'm a teenager!" and gets into the trash can to fly away with Cree. In the end credits, Numbuhs 2 - 5 are all recommissioned. When it's over, they have a party on the moon and go back to their fixed treehouse. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 99 (debut) *Numbuh 51 (debut) Allies *Tommy Gilligan *Monty Uno Villains *Numbuh 274 *Cree Lincoln Cameos *Numbuh 91 (debut) *Numbuh 786 (debut) *Decommissioning Squad (debut), Locations *Lake *Outside of Sector V Treehouse *Moonbase 2x4 Technology *Roof Ship *D.O.H.-D.O.H. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. *Decommissioning Chamber *Tommy's rocket *L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. *Subway Shuttle Pod Villain Technology *B.R.A. Transcript Operation: E.N.D./Transcript Continuity * When Numbuh 1 barges into Tommy's house, it is possible to see a photo of Tommy, Numbuh 2, their mom and their dog. This dog is mentioned in Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E.. * If Numbuh 274 said that he has been running this organisation, or ‘show’ for five years, then this was when Diseasy Does It premiered. * Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 are called Sector V for the first time in this episode. * At the end of the episode, Numbuh 86 says she can bring back the memories of Numbuh 1, 2, 3 and 4. This is the first mention in the series of the recommissioning module Pop Culture References Coming soon! Trivia *This episode reveals that Numbuh 86 has a crush on Numbuh 4. *Numbuh 274 leaves the KND in this episode, which causes a major twist in the series.. *When Numbuh 274 was changing mainframe, his computer has a Sector V's logo. *This is the last time we see Numbuh 274 working on the moonbase as Supreme Leader. *Numbuh 1 mentions that he and Numbuh 86 have been going to school together since at least Kindergarten, and points out that she should know how old he is. *Mr. Warburton originally wanted this episode's plot to be the story of a KND movie, but Cartoon Network wasn't convinced yet that Codename: Kids Next Door should get a movie. **Mr. W wanted to save the story for the movie, but convinced himself that if the series got cancelled, he would never get a chance to use this story. As such he decided to use the story for Operation: E.N.D. while the movie would later become what we know as Operation: Z.E.R.O.. *It later revealed in [[Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.|''Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.]], Chad was secretly an undercover operative and his attempt to send the Moonbase into the sun was actually to stop Cree from doing so. Goofs ''Coming soon! Gallery END - Acronym.png 86OPEND.jpg END - 4 X 86.png|Numbuh 86 reveals to have a crush on Numbuh 4 END - Fall.png Operation END.png END - Cree.png ED49011E-8824-461B-B903-C3FE7237AF94.jpeg 51E4A970-203F-4CC8-8630-0BB62C82BE3F.jpeg 7F37F7A7-DF54-438F-BCAC-39231DE6B423.jpeg D.O.H.-D.O.H..jpg Numbuh 99.jpg FE418A8F-7150-4BB4-8156-800C24419403.png Decommissioning Squad.jpg 99535758-C839-45CC-BA85-80D7D5E8F53E.jpeg 20B8B7F6-0FAA-4230-BA1E-49BE4ED6D791.png DF0D7FB1-1FAB-4442-A05B-3C18CFD0B15C.jpeg 1399A717-3797-4008-B3F7-1EF900AC7C7A.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Chad Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy